The Muggle Way
by Sugarplumjellygum
Summary: Ron brushed his lips lightly down her jaw line, barely touching it, and back up again, stopping just beneath her ear and kissing her softly.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**The Muggle Way**

Ron walked silently into the kitchen where Hermione was washing dishes, the Muggle way. He stopped next to her; she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice his presence until he spoke.

"Do you want some help?" Ron asked

Hermione jumped when he spoke, sloshing water all over herself. She blushed with embarrassment and continued washing the dishes.

"No, it's ok. Thanks." She replied

"Where's my mum?"

"Speaking to Fleur about something to do with her shoes." Hermione shrugged

"Fun!" said Ron sarcastically

"What are you supposed to be doing and why aren't you still doing it?" Hermione asked a little aggressively

"Feeding the chicken. I'm finished." Ron moved to the cupboard and grabbed two glasses out. He walked back to the sink where Hermione was still washing dishes. "Why are you doing the dishes the Muggle way?"

"It gives me something to do, keep my hands busy." She replied simply

"Okay." Ron placed one of his hands on Hermione's left hip and leaned over her to turn on the tap. He heard her sharp intake of breathe and saw her cheeks redden as he leaned closer to her and filled up one of glasses with water. Unconsciously he started rubbing her side with his thumb. When he had moved her top up enough so that his hand was now touching her bare skin she stopped washing the dishes, she could no longer concentrate on what she was doing. Ron started filling up the second glass, he didn't seem to have noticed that Hermione had stopped washing dishes or that they were now touching skin to skin.

"Are you helping with dinner tonight?" Ron asked

"Uh ha." Hermione breathed

"Good."

"Why is that good?"

"You're a great cook."

Hermione giggled, her body was burning, how could he not notice what he was doing to her? She had started to breathe heavily.

"Are you ok, Hermione." He asked when her chest started rising

"I'm fine." She squeaked

Ron then became aware that he still had his hand on her hip, he went to remove it but she stopped him by placing her hand on his. It was Ron's turn to blush now, he didn't realise how close he was to her and that his hand had moved under her top, touching her bare skin.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in embarrassment, his lips close to her ear, his breath just tickling it.

"Don't be." She whispered back

Ron brushed his lips lightly down her jaw line, barely touching it, and back up again, stopping just beneath her ear and kissing her softly. He moved his hand slowly across her waist so that his entire arm enveloped her, pulling her closer to him. With his other arm he moved her hair out of the way and bent his head down and kissed her several times down her neck and collar bone. He was about to turn her around when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned to his left and jumped back when he saw all the Weasley men, Harry and Mr Delacour watching them with amused looks on their faces. They were all clearly trying not to laugh.

Ron didn't hang around but bolted up the stairs, beetroot red. Hermione turned back to the now cold dish water and tried washing the remaining dishes but when all the men started laughing she bolted too, trying very hard to block out the kissy noises they were making.

She reached Ginny's room and dived onto the bed she'd been sleeping in, trying to steady her breathing.

oOo

Dinner that night was very awkward. Harry was sitting between Ron and Hermione and kept shaking with suppressed laughter.

"Will you stop it!" hissed Hermione under her breath

"I'm sorry." Harry said, loud enough for everyone to hear and look at them, the men with huge grins on their faces. "I was just wondering if one of you would like to switch seats with me."

"NO!" they both shouted which made the men laugh, with the exception of Ron, and all the women, with the exception of Hermione, look very confused.

"Okay, It's just...you know. Earlier, I would have thought..." Harry began once his laughter had subsided

"SHUT UP, HARRY!" Ron and Hermione yelled in unison before getting up from the table and storming off to the living room, leaving everyone laughing hysterically behind them.

"What a way to ruin such a good afternoon." Hermione said as she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah." Ron sighed, sitting next to her.

They looked at each other and blushed, both trying and failing to suppress their own laughter.

"Maybe we can try that again sometime, when no one is around to interrupt us." Hermione said, not meeting Ron's eyes.

"I'd like that." He muttered back before taking her hand in his and squeezing it.

**End**

**A/N: **It just came to me...hope it's ok.


End file.
